Point of No Return
by ALBA-nim
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang seorang yeoja yang terjebak dalam 2 cinta. It's YeWon and KyuSung. GS!Uke. Tidak suka? Jangan Baca. yang sudah baca Mohon Review. fict ini di dedikasikan oleh kami berdua untuk merayakan YeWon day yang sudah berlalu. maaf telat. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Point Of No Return**

Cast : Kim/Choi Yesung (GS), Choi Siwon, Choi Daniel and

ChoKyuhyun. Etc

Author : Afifa Han & guixiancho34 a.k.a Devany Lutfiana Sarie :3

Genre : Family Romance? Hurt/Comfort apa ANGST? :3 #digeplak

Length : Twoshot

Rate : T nyerempet M #smirk

Pair : WonSung/YeWon (Afifa : yeayyyyy! My OTP)

Summary : hanya sebuah kisah tentang seorang yeoja yang terjebak dalam 2 cinta, keduanya memiliki cinta yang begitu berbeda. Dan kedua cinta itu pula membuat Ia frustasi, karena yang satu sisi adalah Cinta Masa Lalunya dan sisi lainnya adalah Cinta dari Orang Yang berhak menemaninya hingga nanti karena Ikrar yang mereka ucapkan. Manakah yang akan Ia pilih? Cinta Masa Lalunya atau Cinta Masa Depannya?

 **Afifa Note** : saya tahu, saya tahu! :3 saya masih harus ngelanjutin BBF :I tapi apa daya? guixiancho34 eonnie memberikan Ide untuk FF ini dan meminta kolaborasi. Dan setelah berpikir, Ide ini bagus buat di jadiin FF. Sebenarnya FF ini terinspirasi dari MV Broken Angel miliknya Arash Ft. Helena ^^

 **Devany Note :** FF Kolaborasi pertama bersama Afifa, jadi kalau absurd mohon di maklumi XD

_o0o_Happy Reading_o0o_

 **Choi Daniel POV**

Hai! Namaku Choi Daniel. Kalian bisa memanggilku Niel, hehe. Oh iya, aku seorang namja cilik berumur 10 tahun, itu berarti aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Tak lupa, aku punya seorang Mommy yang sangaaaaaat cantik. Mommyku bernama Kim atau Choi Yesung, dan juga aku punya seorang Daddy yang sangat tampan-meski tak setampanku. Daddy sangat sayang kepadaku, dia sangat perhatian padaku juga Mommy tentunya. Namun, ada satu hal yang sangat aku tak mengerti. Kalian ingin tahu?

Baiklah, akan aku beritahu. Entah kenapa Mommy selalu mengacuhkanku akhir-akhir ini? Hei, tenang saja, kalian tak usah ikut bersedih. Aku sudah terbiasa, mungkin Mommy marah padaku karena aku sering berbuat nakal. Tapi kenakalanku yang mana yang membuat Mommy mengabaikanku? Jika kalian tahu, tolong beritahu aku. Aku ingin mendapat perhatian Mommy, lagi. Tolong, jangan beritahu Daddyku jika aku tengah bersedih sekarang atau dia akan ikut bersedih.

Sekian perkenalan dariku. Niel, sayang semuanya... kkkkkkk~

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Seorang yeoja terlihat sedang berbaring di lantai kayu berpelitur sebuah rumah minimalis yang tampak indah. Di sekelilingnya banyak kertas yang nampak seperti photo yang berserakan tak teratur, tak lupa tangan lembut di hiasi dengan jari-jari lentik milik yeoja tersebut tengah memegang sebuah photo bergambarkan seorang yeoja cantik-mirip dirinya-tengah berangkulan mesra dengan seorang namja yang begitu tampan-mata sewarna caramel yang memancarkan kehangatan, lalu hidung mancungnya serta bibir tebalnya yang nampak sexy tak lupa rambut pale brown yang menambah paras ketampanannya-begitu memancarkan aura kesempurnaan.

Yeoja tersebut bernama Yesung. Dia terus saja mengelus photo yang berada di tangannya, senyum berjuta makna tersungging di bibir cherrynya. Sorot matanya begitu memperlihatkan jika Ia tengah merindu namun tak kuasa untuk sekedar mengobati rasa rindunya tersebut. Ia dekap dengan begitu erat photo tersebut di dadanya bersama sebuah kalung berliontin permata ungu. Tanpa Ia sadari setitik airmata menetes dari matanya.

Dari kejauhan Yesung bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil yang berhenti tepat di garasi rumahnya, dengan cepat Ia membereskan photo yang berserakan ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu antik bersamaan kalung yang di pegangnya. Menyimpan kotak tersebut di kolong ranjangnya, dan segera merebahkan diri di kasur.

Suara ketukan di pintu tak mengubah posisinya, Ia tetap diam dengan mata memandang ke arah luar dari jendela kamarnya yang besar dan berkaca bening. Seseorang masuk ke dalam saat sadar tak ada yang menanggapi ketukannya.

Siwon-pengentuk pintu tadi-menghela napas dengan pasrah saat dilihatnya, sang istri tercinta tengah melakukannya hal yang sama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Hanya tiduran dengan pandangan mata yang begitu jauh menerawang kesana.

"baby, apa yang tengah kau pikirkan? Kau bisa cerita padaku?" tanya Siwon seraya mendekati Yesung. Tapi yang di dapatnya hanya keheningan, Ia merasa tak di anggap. Tapi, Ia mencoba untuk menerimanya. Semuanya butuh proses. "baiklah, jika kau tak ingin bercerita sekarang..." jeda Siwon. "ayo sarapan? Niel sudah menunggu kita di ruang makan." Lanjut Siwon dengan tenang. Mencoba meraih tangan Yesung yang langsung di tepis oleh Yesung. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yesung berjalan menuju ruang makan meninggalkan Siwon di belakang dengan tatapan mata kecewa.

.

.

.

 **Yesung POV**

Yang aku tahu, aku begitu mencintainya. Hidup terasa begitu sulit bagiku, saat Ia tak ada di sampingku. Aku melihatnya lagi, Ia tengah memperhatikanku. Sorot matanya menampakkan kekecewaan. Apakah Ia kecewa karena aku menikah bersama Siwon. Saat aku bilang pada Siwon, dia hanya bilang itu hanya khalayanmu saja Yesung.

Itu tak mungkin hanya khalayanku, saat Kyuhyun datang menghampiriku, Ia terasa begitu nyata. Ia memelukku dengan penuh rasa rindu, Ia membisikkan dengan mesra jika Ia begitu mencintaiku. Ia bahkan membuatku mengingat semua hal yang pernah kami lalui bersama. Saat Ia membawaku jalan-jalan di tengah musim gugur-musim kesukaanku-menggunakan motornya. Saat Ia-Kyuhyun-mencumbuku dengan mesra di sebuah padang rumput yang begitu indah. Serta saat kami-aku dan Kyuhyun-dengan beraninya kami bergulat panas di atas sebuah perahu yang mengapung di tengah danau sepi.

Semuanya terasa begitu indah. Saat Kyuhyun datang menghampiriku, semua kenangan indah itu berputar dengan jelas dalam kepalaku. Apa Siwon tak ingin aku kembali pada Kyuhyun sehingga Ia bilang jika aku hanya berhalusinasi dengan mengatakan Kyuhyun datang menghampiriku. Tapi, aku merasa janggal dengan semua ini. ah, ntahlah... aku tak ingin memikirkannya.

.

.

.

 **Yesung POV END**

.

.

.

Dari ruang tengah Siwon melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Yesung kini tengah berhalusinasi lagi. Ia tak ingin rumah tangganya berantakan. Yesung sudah keterlaluan, Ia mengabaikan buah hati mereka-Niel-dan juga dirinya. Yesung terlalu larut dalam dunia halusinasinya sendiri.

Seperti yang kini tengah terpampang di depan matanya. Si kecil Niel tengah meminta perhatian dari Ibunya, tapi Yesung terus berdiri di depan jendela dengan pandangan mata yang begitu memancarkan kerinduan. Seolah-olah di depannya kini tengah ada seseorang yang menghampirinya, dan mengajaknya pergi-ini menurut Siwon.

Lelah, jujur saja Siwon lelah dengan semua ini. dengan getir, Ia memanggil Niel.

"baby niel... ayo bermain video game bersama Daddy, sayang..." ajak Siwon dengan sedih, Ia berusaha membuat suaranya seceria mungkin. Tanpa bantahan, Niel menghampirinya-Niel memang anak yang penurut, Niel tak pernah rewel.

"ungh..." Niel memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut tak lupa bibirnya yang mengerucut dengan lucu-pose berpikir Niel-yang membuat Siwon tertawa karean gemas pada Niel. "ayo~ bermain starcarft, Dad..." ujarnya dengan ceria.

"urkhhhh..." Siwon mengerang, pura-pura kesal. "jangan starcarft sayang, Daddy sudah bosan harus menang terus..." lanjut Siwon dengan nada jahil, menghasilkan kerucutan di bibir Niel semakin maju-Niel kesal sekarang.

"ya sudah, Niel tak ingin bermain bersama Daddy!" jeritnya seraya berlari menghindari sang daddy yang akan menangkapnya.

"haha..." tawa Siwon dengan puas sambil berlari mencoba mengejar Niel. Siwon tahu niel sekarang sedang benar-benar kesal dengan kata-katanya.

Siwon terus berusaha mengejar Niel yang berlarian. Niel berlari menuju Mommynya. "Mommy, tolong sembunyikan aku dari Daddy...!" jerit Niel seraya menarik short dress Yesung dengan brutal, membuat Yesung sadar dari dunia halusinasinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Choi Daniel...?" teriak Yesung dengan kalap. "lihat...? kau membuatnya pergi...!" jerit Yesung lagi dengan tangan yang terus mengguncang tubuh kecil Niel. Siwon yang melihat itu semua tampak mencoba menahan amarahnya.

"hiksss~ Mommy... sakit..." rintih Niel dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Rintihan Niel membuat Yesung berhenti, dengan mata membulat terkejut-penuh rasa tak percaya-dan tangan yang gemetar, Yesung meraih Niel kedalam pelukannya.

"N-Niel..." isak Yesung seraya mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh Niel yang gemetaran. "ma-maaf, sayang... Mommy tak bermaksud menyakitimu..." lirih Yesung memint maaf pada Niel. Tapi isakan Niel malah semakin keras. Dengan panik Yesung meraba-raba kaki Siwon yang Ia tahu tadi tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Si-Si..won..." rintih Yesung seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapan matanya pada Siwon sangat jelas menggambarkan jika Ia meminta bantuan Siwon untuk menenangkan putra mereka.

Tanpa banyak kata, Siwon meraih Niel kedalam gendongannya. Dan membawa Niel pergi keluar, memasukkan Niel ke mobilnya di ikuti dirinya lalu melajukan mobilnya entah kemana, Yesung tak tahu. Yang Yesung tahu Ia telah menyakiti putranya, seumur hidupnya... Niel tak pernah di bentak sekasar yang Yesung lakukan, meskipun Niel berbuat salah. Mereka hanya akan memarahi Niel dengan cara yang lembut seperti menasehatinya atau membuatnya tinggal dengan nenek dan kakeknya yang sangat menjunjung Tata Krama.

Yesung terus menangis, airmata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dengan mata yang basah penuh airmata itu, Ia masih sempat melihat Siwon-sebelum melajukan mobilnya pergi-yang menatapnya dengan kecewa dan tatapan frustasinya akan sikap Yesung pada putra mereka yang masih menangis. Saat Yesung berniat menyusul Siwon ke luar, Yesung terlambat karena Siwon telah melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Membuat Yesung merasa semakin terpuruk karena tak sempat meminta maaf juga pada Siwon.

Dengan pikiran kalut, Yesung masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Langkahnya secara otomatis menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya bersama Siwon. Mendudukkan dirinya di bath-up dan menyalakan shower air dingin. Membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup secara perlahan. Dan Yesung kembali larut dalam isak tangis. Yesung sendiri pun tak tahu, untuk siapakah isak tangisnya kali ini? untuk putranya-Niel-dan suaminya Siwon? Atau untuk Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And Here the To Be Continue.

We're needs your respond about this fict.

Pai pai...

Afifa & Devany (Afifa : aku berasa salam penutup ini kaya surat undangan Nikah, weh #plakkk)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :**

Devany : Hello~ Yesung wife's comeback XD jangan gampar aku karena uplat, gampar yang ngetik aja oke?! XD Yosh! Selamat membaca~! Setelah ini nantikan fic lainnya~ jangan bosen ya XD !

Afifa : jangan salahkan aku juga kalua ini telat. Salahkan saja si pengusung ide ff ini #NunjukDevany :D Ne? Ne? Ne? Yeoreobun~ jangan bilang Yesung jahat, salahkan saja si setan tengil itu #NunjukKyuEvil #DitendangKyu :3 yuahhh, ini chapter akhir. Hihihi. Dunno what to say! Gomawo buat kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan review, fav dan foll.

_-_Happy Reading_-_

Hari telah beranjak sore saat Siwon dengan Daniel kembali ke rumah. Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya heran saat tahu jika keadaan rumah masih gelap. 'ini hampir malam dan rumah masih dalam keadaan gelap' batin Siwon.

Dengan langkah yang hati-hati-karena tangan kanannya tengah menggendong Daniel yang tertidur lelap, sedangkan tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam satu kantung plastik besar berwarna putih-Siwon menidurkan Daniel di kamarnya setelah terlebih dahulu menyimpan kantung yang Ia bawa di dapur.

Setelah yakin Daniel dalam keadaan nyaman, Siwon segera masuk ke kamarnya. Matanya bergerak dengan liar mencari keberadaan istrinya-Yesung-dan telinganya menangkap suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandinya. Seketika dadanya terasa lega dengan alasan yang Ia sendiri tak tahu apa. Mungkin karena Siwon berpikir jika Yesung akan pergi jauh darinya dan Daniel.

Setelah memastikan Yesung berada di kamar mandi, dengan segera Siwon berjalan keluar menuju dapur. Ia harus memasak makan malam yang istimewa untuknya dan Yesung. Dengan lihai Siwon membuka, memilih dan mengolah bahan yang telah di belinya tadi di departemen store bersama Daniel.

Siwon tersenyum hingga menampakkan 2 dimple indahnya saat pikirannya melayang, mengkhayalkan makam malam yang romantis bersama Yesung. Siwon bahkan sengaja membeli Red Wine yang begitu Yesung sukai. Heol, bukankah kalian lihat sendiri? Betapa Siwon mencintai Yesung, Ia tak sanggup terlalu lama marah pada yeoja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya tersebut.

Ia terus bersenandung dengan lirih sambil menyiapkan malamnya, saat sebuah langkah menghentikan kegiatannya. Menoleh kebelakang, apa yang di lihatnya membuat matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Yesung-ie~ baby, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Siwon dengan khawatir saat melihat keadaan Yesung yang basah kuyup dan masih memakai pakaian yang sama saat Siwon dan Daniel pergi meninggalkannya tadi siang. Tak lupa sebuah kotak yang Siwon tahu persis kotak apa itu. Kotak yang menyimpan semua kenangan tentang Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, sorry..." lirih Yesung seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, airmatanya masih bercucuran dengan deras tak mempedulikan keadaan matanya yang sudah bengkak. Yesung lalu berlari pergi keluar, menghiraukan teriakan Siwon yang terus memanggilnya kembali serta bayangan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum mengira Yesung akan menyusulnya karena membawa kotak penuh kenangan tentang mereka berdua. Namun, Kyuhyun juga mendapatkan sebuah gelengan frustasi dari seorang Kim Yesung.

.

.

.

.

.

"am so lonely, broken angel. am so lonely listen to ma heart..." lirih Yesung dibawah guyuran air shower. Airmatanya masih bercucuran namun tersamarkan oleh air shower.

Setelah merasa terlalu lama di bawah guyuran air shower, Yesung beranjak keluar. Lampu di kamar menyala berarti Siwon telah pulang pikir Yesung. Dengan segera Yesung beranjak keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan basah kuyup, saat Yesung hendak pergi menuju garasi Yesung harus melewati ruang makan. Bisa Yesung lihat punggung tegap Siwon yang sepenuhnya miliknya kini tengah berkutat dengan masakan yang telah siap untuk di hidangkan.

Yesung berharap Siwon tak melihatnya, namun... harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Saat Yesung berjalan semakin dekat, Siwon dengan refleks menengokkan kepalanya pada Yesung. Bisa Yesung lihat dengan jelas jika Siwon saat ini terkejut dengan penampilannya.

"Yesung-ie~ baby, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" tanya Siwon. Bisa Yesung dengar nada khawatir dari suara Siwon. Yesung tak bisa. Yesung merasa Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Yesung mengeratkan pegangan pada kotak yang dibawanya.

"Siwon, sorry..." lirih Yesung lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Yesung rasa Ia harus kuat, Ia harus pergi sekarang. Dengan itu Yesung berlari kecil menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di garasi. Dengan kecepatan sedang Yesung memacu mobilnya menuju tempat yang Ia tahu pasti akan mengakhiri segalanya. Yesung sudah tak tahan. Yesung sudah tak kuat jika Ia harus menyakiti putranya lebih lama lagi. Terbawa emosi yang berkecamuk di benaknya membuat Yesung semakin menarik pedal gas meobilnya, membuat mobilnya berjalan dengan kecepatan di luar batas yang di tentukan. Jangan lupakan airmata yang menghalangi matanya sehingga memungkinkan pandangannya kabur.

Semua kenangan yang di milikinya bersama Kyuhyun bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus berputar-putar dalam benaknya. Saat mereka-Yesung dan Kyuhyun-tertawa bersama dengan riang. Saling menciptakan kenangan yang begitu indah nan romantis. Romantisme yang membuat Yesung sesak saat ini dan begitu sulit untuk melepaskannya. Membuat Yesung tak sadar akan kenyataan yang seharusnya menjadi takdirnya saat ini. takdirnya yang begitu nyata yaitu bersama Siwon dan putra mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon hanya bisa berdiri mematung menyaksikan Yesung meninggalkannya tepat di depan matanya.

"apa aku benar-benar kalah, sekarang?" tanya Siwon entah pada siapa. "aku merasa benar-benar sebagai seorang pecundang sekarang" lanjut Siwon. "aku benar-benar kalah. Anniya, dari awal aku memang sudah kalah..." lirih Siwon dengan sedih, tanpa Ia sadari setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Sejenak Siwon berpikir untuk pergi dari rumah ini bersama Daniel, namun... ntah mengapa hatinya merasa Ia harus mengikuti Yesung. Dengan hati yang telah sedikit Siwon tata, Siwon membuka aplikasi gps di smartphone or stupidphone-whatever u called it, I fuckin don't care-miliknya. Kecemasan menguasai dadanya saat bagaimana gps itu menunjukkan keberadaan Yesung. Tak mungkin Yesung pergi menuju tebing itu kan? Yesungnya tak mungkin bunuh dirikan? Dengan segera Siwon mengambil kunci mobilnya, menuju tempat dimana Yesung berada.

Perasaan gelisah dan khawatir terus menghinggapi benak Siwon, tak mungkin Yesungnya begitu. Tak mungkin Yesung mencoba bunuh dirikan? Lelah dengan semua prasangka buruk yang memenuhi benaknya, Siwon mencoba untuk tenang dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berpikiran posistif tentang Yesung yang mungkin hanya sedang menenangkan pikiran.

Oke, ntah kenapa semakin Siwon memikirkannya, semakin Siwon takut terjadi hal buruk pada Yesung. Atau mungkin saja Yesung melakukan hal menyeramkan yang takkan pernah Siwon bayangkan. Terjun ke jurang mungkin misalnya? Atau menjatuhkan mobil yang ada dirinya-Yesung-kedalam jurang hingga tak meninggalkan jejak apapun? Atau... oke, stop! Siwon sudah terlalu banyak berkhayal hal negatif serta berpikiran hal negatif.

Dengan menambah kecepatan mobilnya Siwon segera melaju menuju tebing di daerah sana. Dengan menggunakan jasa gps yang di pasang di mobilnya, Siwon tak perlu repot-repot berputar-putar untuk menemukan Yesung.

Saat jarak pandang mulai tersingkirkan, Siwon bisa melihat seorang yeoja mengenakan short dress putih tanpa alas kaki dengan rambut sepinggang agak curly di ujung. Yang Siwon lihat yeoja itu tengah menangis sesenggukan sambil berlutut di tepi tebing. Saat membuka pintu mobil, Siwon bisa mendengar dengan jelas yeoja tersebut yang tak lain adalah Yesung tengah menangis dengan memohon pada entah siapa.

"Yesung..." panggil Siwon dengan lirih namun yeoja tersebut tetap saja menangis dan mengacuhkan kehadiran Siwon. Sehingga Siwon menghampirinya dan membuka jaket yang di pakainya dengan lembut Siwon memakaikan jaketnya pada Yesung. Saat itulah Yesung melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan mata yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Siwon, ku mohon... maafkan aku. A-ak...ku... ~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat yang Ia tuju. Yesung segera keluar dengan langkah yang lunglai. Airmata masih mengaliri pipi mulusnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Yesung membuka kotak yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Mengambil beberapa foto dan kalung yang begitu indah dari dalamnya.

"kyu..." lirih Yesung seraya mengusap wajah namja di foto tersebut. "ku mohon, aku tak ingin seperti ini... aku tak ingin-hiks-Daniel sakit. Ku mohon, pergilah kyu~ hiks... pergilah, hiks...!" isak Yesung dengan nada yang begitu menunjukkan jika Yesung telah lelah dengan semua ini. tak menyadari jika sesosok bayangan di sampingnya yang memandangnya dengan penuh luka, tersenyum dengan miris dan tak lupa airmata yang keluar dari mata bayangan tersebut.

'tapi, aku hanya menjadi bayangan dalam hidupmu. Tak lebih...' sahut bayangan itu dengan sama lirihnya dan dengan nada sedih yang dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Yesung.

"aku tak sanggup... pergilah...!" jerit Yesung seraya melemparkan semua foto dalam genggamannya beserta kalung tersebut.

"Yesungie/Yesung..." dua jenis suara yang berbeda memanggil nama Yesung dengan serempak. Membuat Yesung bergetar, karena merasa bersalah pada salah satu suara tersebut.

Sejenak Yesung merasa sebuah pakaian seperti jaket melindungi bahunya. Yesung melirik ke arah sampingnya dan menemukan Siwon yang tengah tersenyum dengan sendu dan tangan yang memakaikan jaket ke tubuhnya.

"Siwon, ku mohon... maafkan aku. A-ak...ku... ~" lirih Yesung dengan pelan. "ak-ku, mencintaimu..." lanjut Yesung dengan cicitan yang hampir tak di dengar Siwon jika Siwon tak mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Yesung membuat bayangan seorang Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tak hanya Kyuhyun yang terkejut, tapi Siwon pun terkejut dengan pengakuan secara mendadak tersebut. Perlahan pancaran mata Siwon melembut dan bibir yang melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. "sttt...! kau tak perlu mengatakannya jika memang tak mencintaiku, Yesung." Ucap Siwon dengan pelan seraya menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Dapat Siwon rasakan Yesung menggeleng dengan keras di dadanya.

"tidak, Siwon. Aku sungguh, mencintaimu...! kalau pun aku tak mencintaimu, ajarkan aku untuk mencintaimu..." jawab Yesung dengan kekeh. Mendengar jawaban itu, membuat dua reaksi yang bertolak belakang dari 2 namja berbeda alam tersebut.

Dengan senyuman yang masih bertengger dengan tampan di bibirnya, Siwon semakin mendekap erat Yesung yang berada dalam pelukannya. "baiklah... pertama, ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam, dan kita meninggalkan Niel di rumah dalam keadaan tertidur..." ajak Siwon dengan tangan yang menuntun Yesung menuju ke mobilnya-Siwon. Menempatkan Yesung di sampingnya dan memastikan Yesung duduk dengan nyaman, lalu Siwon segera berlari kecil ke arah kemudi, menjauh dari tebing tersebut dengan route menuju rumah. Dengan harapan yang begitu besar tumbuh berkembang di dadanya. Harapan untuk memilik kehidupan yang begitu bahagia bersama Yesung dengan putra tampan mereka-Choi Daniel.

Melupakan sosok bayangan yang semakin deras mengeluarkan airmatanya, meskipun tak ada suara isakan yang keluar. "aku kalah, Yesungie... aku, akan pergi. Goodbye..." lirih bayangan tersebut seraya terus memandang mobil Siwon yang semakin menjauh, meski tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketidak relaannya. Lalu bayangan tersebut melebur dan menghilang hingga menyisakan asap hitam yang begitu tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And, **It's The E.N.D**

Afifa's Note : :D apa itu? Jangan salahkan saya dengan endingnya yang aneh. Ampun-ampun #SembunyiDiKetiakSiwon kkkkkk~

Devany's Note : ?


End file.
